Magic and Chaos
by Fandomsareawesome
Summary: Bella is not the only supernatural creature in the world, when she returns to La Push to lay Charlie to rest. Can she fall in love with a person whilst trying to keep her secret, but what happens when the person she is falling in love with has his own secret. Can they make it work and keep everyone they love safe, read more to find out?
1. Background

**Magic and Chaos**

 **Summary:** Bella is not the only supernatural creature in the world, when she returns to La Push to lay Charlie to rest. Can she fall in love with a person whilst trying to keep her secret, but what happens when the person she is falling in love with has his own secret. Can they make it work and keep everyone they love safe, read more to find out?

 **Pairings:** Bella/Paul

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the characters, they belong to Stephanie Myer.

-Bella/Paul Bella/Paul Bella/Paul -

A/N: This first chapter with be from both Bella and Paul's POV and will give some background to the story.

Chapter 1 – Introductions

Bella's POV:

So here I am after 10 years of getting away from Forks, I am returning. I know what you are all wandering and that is why after so many years am I returning but trust me I wouldn't be returning if I had a choice, but the truth is that I am returning to lay my father Charlie to rest. Now don't go looking for self-pity as Charlie wasn't my real dad, that's right I am adopted. You see the truth is that I am a protector of wolves and when my real parents figured this out, they gave me to Charlie and Rene to look after. Charlie had decided to tell me the truth at 17 and when he did I just ran and never looked back not until I got that telephone call. Whilst I have been away I have learnt to keep my appearance human as much as possible to not give away my secret which is difficult when people speak so rudely about the creatures I am meant to be protecting. Another thing was that Charlie kept in touch with me and he understood why I couldn't come home until now. Also whilst I have been away Charlie had fallen in love with a native women called Sue Clearwater she was the one to phone me and tell my what had happened to Charlie, now I also knew that Sue had two children. One of her children is a girl called Leah and she is the same age as me whilst the other child is called Seth and he is younger and yes I have no idea what they look like. As I am traveling through Forks towards La Push I feel like I am coming home and can finally settle.

Pau's Pov:

So it has been a couple of years now since I have found out my true heritage. I Paul Lahote am a protector of La Push which means that I turn into a big sliver wolf to protect the town from vampires. Trust me when I say it's not all that bad, I was second to phase the first person to phase was Sam and he is the alpha of the pack. So now let's get through the rest of our pack; Sam Uley is alpha, me as beta, Jared Cameron, Embry Call, Jacob Black, Quil Altera, Seth Clearwater and last but not least the two twins and youngest of the pack Brady and Collin Fuller. So that's the pack there are also the elders and the imprints but that is not really important now.

Today is not a good day for any of us in La Push as we are burring a good friend of the tribe Charlie Swan. I suppose it's hitting Sue pretty hard to have lost two people that you love, I can't even begin to imagine what it feels like. Charlie and Sue began dating when Charlie's daughter ran away, that's the other bit of news. Everyone has to behave today as apparently Bella Sawn was coming as in Charlie's daughter that ran away. That's what we are all stood here doing and waiting is for Bella and Sue to turn up…


	2. Arrival

**Magic and Chaos**

 **Summary:** Bella is not the only supernatural creature in the world, when she returns to La Push to lay Charlie to rest. Can she fall in love with a person whilst trying to keep her secret, but what happens when the person she is falling in love with has his own secret? Can they make it work and keep everyone they love safe, read more to find out?

 **Pairings:** Bella/Paul

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the characters, they belong to Stephanie Myer.

Author's note: Here is the next chapter. Please remember to review, many thanks.

-Bella/Paul Bella/Paul Bella/Paul -

Chapter 2 – Arrival

Beall's POV:

I already knew I was heading in the right direction to Sue's house as Charlie had described the way to me once when he had spoken to me to say that I was always welcome no matter what. I arrived at the house and beeped the horn on my car to let someone know that I had arrived. The women that came out to great me was exactly how Charlie had described her, tall, short brown hair and a smile that just told you that you were home and safe. She preceded to walk up to the car to help me out.

"Welcome home Bella." She greeted me with that smile still on her face.

"Thank you for letting me know about Charlie's passing and for letting me stay in your home." I replied politely, Charlie may not have been my father but he still taught me manners and I know he would be turning in his grave if I didn't use them properly.

"It's no problem sweetheart, you are welcome here for a long as you want." She said with that smile that was on her face since I arrived.

That's when I noticed that there was another woman that was stood by the front door. I took this person to be Sue's daughter called Leah and I can only describe her as beautiful and a splitting image of her mother apart from she didn't have the same warm smile that Sue wore. The next thing I know I am being told that we are late and need to be going, so I walk towards the car we are going in to Charlie's funeral. Great! That means small talk and me trying to be a normal human and that is hard on its own without being in a crowd of people who are paying their respects for a man who isn't my father and people who know nothing about me. On the other hand, something was telling me that I need to be here…

Paul's Pov:

So like I said we are waiting for Sue and Bella to turn up before ceremony to begin. Seth had just received a message from Leah to say that they weren't very far away. We all got ready to take our places to be able to carry Charlie's coffin into the ceremony. Like I also said Charlie means a lot to us, he was a friend to everyone on the res and it didn't matter to Charlie who you were as long as you stuck to the law.

That's when we all heard a car pull up, we all turned our heads towards the car to see Sue, Leah and I assume Bella get out of the car. Leah came over and stood next to Jake as she is his girlfriend/imprint for those of us that know about the legends. Sue went to stand with the rest of the elders and the chief of our tribe Billy Black. I let my eye wander over this new person, starting down at her feet and then moving up her body. My eye finally came up to where her eyes were and she looked straight at me. That's when I felt this wired connect with her, like all I need is her and that I needed to protect her not just from vampires but from my pack brothers, especially Sam which is wired when he is my alpha and what he says goes. I let the feeling go as we get ready for the ceremony to begin, but I couldn't take my eyes off of her. I don't think I have imprinted cause it's not the same felling that the others have described when they have imprinted. All I know is that both myself and my wolf are in agreement that we need to keep our alpha away from her…..

 _So what's going to with Paul?_


	3. Getting to know you

I don't own twilight!

Chapter 3 - Getting to know you.

Bella's POV:

So my dads funeral went great as funerals go but I knew I was home. I could tell by the winds they were whispering to me as Billy was talking about my dad and what he had been doing whilst I had been away. I could feel the tears coming down my face cause I couldn't believe how much time I had sent away from my dad. After the funeral we went down to the beech for food, dancing and fireworks as my dad wouldn't want anyone to be sad today. As we arrived Sue went off to speak to the other older people and Leah and Seth took me to meet the rest of their group. I could feel eyes on me all the time and as I looked around I found the pair of eyes that were seeking me out. The alpha of the group was watching me but he didn't know that I knew he was the alpha, I turned my back so Leah and Seth could have my attention.

" Bella I would like to introduce Samuel Uley, Jared Cameron, Paul Lahote, Embry Call, Jacob Black and Quil Alterea." Leah told me.

" Sam owns his own construction business. Jared and Paul work with him. The other 3 go to school with me." said Seth.

As I looked around at all these men and boys, I could tell Sam's eyes were watching me but then I heard it a growl but I didn't know where it was coming from. The next thing I know is that Leah is pulling me back towards her mum whilst the boys were pushing Paul I believe into the woods. I knew what was going on but I also knew I had to be there, so I pulled my hand out of Leah's and ran towards the woods.

I could hear Leah screaming and me to stop but I wasn't listening, all I knew was I had to be there to stop a blood bath and I knew my magic could help.

Pauls POV:

I couldn't help but watching her through out the funeral but she was my sole mate, now I just have to tell her without revelling that I am a wolf. I listened as Billy said his piece about Charlie and I knew she would be crying and it was pulling at my heart.

Later on we went down to the beech for drinks, dancing and fireworks just like Charlie would have wanted. He wouldn't have wanted anyone to have been sad today but to be happy and having lots of fun. I watched as Bella and Sue arrived a few moments later, as Bella wanted sometime alone before coming down to the beech.

Sometime later Sue went over to talk to Billy and the other elders and Leah brought Bella down to where we were standing near the waters edge listening to the music. Leah introduced us all and I couldn't stop staring at my imprint. I could see her looking at all of us and was wandering if she was starting to feel the imprint pull. As I was watching I could see Sam watching her as well but he was looking at her like she was a meal to eat and this didn't sit well with my wolf one bit, so I did the only thing I could do which was give a growl towards my alpha.

I know I shouldn't have done it but it was my wolf not me. The next thing I know is that Bella is being pulled away by Leah and I'm shaking from head to toe cause my imprint and sole mate is being taken away from me, I also notice my brothers pushing me into the woods. Then Sam stands in front of me blocking my view and the next thing I know I have turned into my wolf and so have my brothers and my alpha. I start to think of Bella and then Sam does the same and that's it my wolf goes on the attack towards my alpha but as I start to run towards Sam I star to smell something I would know anywhere. I turn and notice Bella just stood there looking at us, great that's the secret blown now what do we do.

Thanks for reading. Please review


	4. Sam

**Magic and Chaos**

 **Summary:** Bella is not the only supernatural creature in the world, when she returns to La Push to lay Charlie to rest. Can she fall in love with a person whilst trying to keep her secret, but what happens when the person she is falling in love with has his own secret? Can they make it work and keep everyone they love safe, read more to find out?

 **Pairings:** Bella/Paul

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the characters, they belong to Stephanie Myer.

Author's note: Here is the next chapter. Please remember to review, many thanks.

-Bella/Paul Bella/Paul Bella/Paul -

Chapter 3 – Background into Sam

Sam's POV:

Let me start off my introducing myself, I am Sam Uley. I live in La Push which is a small reservation in the state of Washington. I am also a werewolf, not before you say anything I'm not that sort of werewolf. I don't need a full moon to change into my wolf like you see in the movies or anything other crap that you have learnt from the movies. I am more of a shapeshifter and I change when I come in contact with my natural enemy's vampires. Unfortunately for me and my brothers we have a family of vampires that live in Forks which is right next to La Push which is what has caused us all to phase. The family however never come onto out lands, as our ancestors made a deal with them to let them live as long as they stayed off our lands.

Vampires, they are the reason that today I am all dressed up in black suit attending the funeral of Charlie Swan. A vampire had crossed the border and had killed him whilst he was in his house. His only living child has returned after ten years being away from this place and was attending the funeral seen as it was her father's. I had meet her once before when she came down for one summer to visit him, because she would stay most of the time living with her mother in Florida. This was all before I turned in to a wolf on the other hand I loved being able to change into a wolf to be able to protect my home land from vampires.

Bella had turned up with Sue for the funeral, we all had to be on our best behaviour seen as Bella didn't know about us being wolves. As she arrived the first thing that I noticed was that she smelt different from the girl I meet that one summer, and compared to the other humans that were attending the funeral. When I looked back from her I could see that my pack brother and best friend Paul was looking at her as well, but he was looking at her with love and longing in his eyes. Now one thing I forgot to mention was the fact that I was alpha for the pack which means that any of the girls that my wolf liked was for me to take as alpha I got first pick of potential mates.

So right now we have a bit of a problem because both me and Paul have chosen this one girl to be our mates and our wolves are fight each other in the woods, who ever one would get the chance to mate with Bella. Then out of the corner of our eyes we both spot Bella, great the one thing we have to do was behave and not wolf out but no it happened and now Bella has spotted us, so there goes out big secret. But looking at Bella she doesn't look shocked or scared. In fact, she isn't even looking at me she is looking at Paul the same way he was looking at her.

That did it, my wolf just saw red and charged at Paul and took a chunk out of his tail. This will show him who is in charge, but Paul was just not even paying attention to what my wolf was doing to him. He was looking at Bella worried, as she stepped closer to the pair of us. What the hell was this girl thinking we are two overgrown wolves fighting. What she does next couldn't be described but you had to be there to see it. She walked right up to my wolf and called me mingan, which my wolf recognised straight away and let go of Paul's tail and phased back to human. The she put her hands over Paul's tail and we could all see it starting to heal. Then she came to the front near Paul's head and looked straight into his eyes and said Pitichu. Paul then phased back human and looked Bella in her eyes and said qahala. What is going on, this girl was meant to be mine not Paul's but all my wolf wanted to do was to submit to her which was really odd…..

There you have it. If you want to know what the words mean inbox me. xx


	5. Secrets

**Magic and Chaos**

 **Summary:** Bella is not the only supernatural creature in the world, when she returns to La Push to lay Charlie to rest. Can she fall in love with a person whilst trying to keep her secret, but what happens when the person she is falling in love with has his own secret? Can they make it work and keep everyone they love safe? Read more to find out.

 **Pairings:** Bella/Paul

 **Disclaimer:** I don't any of these characters they belong to Stephanie Myer.

 **Author's Note:** Here is the next chapter.

Chapter 4 - Secrets

Bella's Pov:

I have no idea what I am doing standing in between two fighting wolves but all I know is that I must stop them before they do themselves some real damage. I stood in front of the black wolf which I had a feeling was Sam and just listened to my instinct and spoke to him in a different language which I must know when I need to use it. I saw Sam's wolf let go of Paul and phase back to his human form. I turn from him and walk over to the wolf that was just lying on the floor and not moving. I know he thinks I fear him but how can I fear the one thing that I was born to protect. I walk towards his tail and again just let my instincts take over, I place my hands over his tail which I then see a glowing light coming from my hands and I see within a few seconds that his tail is healed. I speak to him in the same language that I spoke to Sam's wolf in and he phased back to his human form and just stares at me.

"Look Bella you can't tell anyone about us?" States Sam, but I notice that he is also staring at me.

"Why would I ever tell anyone about you guys, I was born to protect you." I say to Sam, but I'm not looking at him I am looking at Paul, who is my wolf and I am his.

"What do you mean protect? "Asked Paul as he comes up behind me.

"I can explain everything but right now Leah is panicking that I am in trouble." I utter "We need to head back to the bonfire."

 _ **Meanwhile back at the bonfire**_

Leah was busy rushing about trying to find her mum and to tell her that Bella had ran off into the woods. She found her mum talking to Billy Black, they would know what to do and how to handle things.

"Mum! Bella has run into the woods" Leah shouted as she ran towards her mother. Everyone turned around as they heard what Leah was shouting about.

"Leah did she go into the woods after the guys?" Sue asked her daughter when she had arrived closer to her.

"Yes, please someone has to go and find her?" Leah tell, shaking she has no idea what is happening to her or why.

As everyone was about to go and rescue the girl that had only just come back home to say goodbye to her father, they hear laughter coming out of the woods and they see that Bella is fine and is with all the guys. Leah runs up to Bella and gives her a massive hug and glares at the guys she is with.

"I thought you were insane going into the woods after these idiots." States Leah.

"I was fine Leah; I knew I would be fine and that the guys would never hurt me" I state back to her.

I could sense and feel that her temperature was close to boiling point, which meant she was on the brink of phasing, again this is my instinct that is telling me this. I was trying to communicate my worries to Sam or Paul seen as I have a connection with them compared to the other members in the pack. Neither of them are listening to me though they are to busy glaring at each other and trying to measure who has the bigger ego. Sam was mean to be alpha of the pack and he was meant to sense when new wolves were close to phasing.

"Leah! I want you to come with me please?" I ask her, as I being walking towards the forest.

"Why are we heading towards the forest?" Leah asked me looking more scared that I have ever seen her before.

"I would never let anything happen to you Leah." I suggested to her. I turned back just in time to see Paul and Sam following us.

When we arrive to the forest I try and explain to Leah what is happening to her, and she doesn't believe me, which is why I need Paul and Sam. I got Sam to phase into his wolf form as I needed Paul to lend me his strength. Whilst Sam was phased Leah went into shock as Sam's wolf was just starting at her, I didn't know what this meant but I had a feeling that it is the same thing that is going on between me and Paul. Sam tries to walk towards Leah but she is having none of it and her wolf takes over and for the first-time Leah has phased. Leah is screaming inside Sam's head as his head is on the floor whimpering. I try to go over to Leah but Paul stops me but Leah lets out a growl at him which is humorous to see. Paul lets go of me and I carry on walking over to Leah and speak to her and get her to phase back and Sam does the same.

Well there you go, Leah joined the pack.


	6. Lies become truth

****Magic and Chaos****

 ** **Summary:**** Bella is not the only supernatural creature in the world, when she returns to La Push to lay Charlie to rest. Can she fall in love with a person whilst trying to keep her secret, but what happens when the person she is falling in love with has his own secret? Can they make it work and keep everyone they love safe? Read more to find out.

 ** **Pairings:**** Bella/Paul

 ** **Disclaimer:**** I don't any of these characters they belong to Stephanie Myer.

 ** **Author's Note:**** Here is the next chapter.

Chapter 5 - Lies become truth

Leah's Pov:

I have been lied to my whole life not only by my family but by my friends as well. I can't believe my parents didn't tell me about my true heritage especially since my brother had phased and turned into a sandy coloured wolf, now I know where he goes at all hours of the day. I can't believe what day this was turning out to become not only did I turn into a wolf but Bella had come back to lay Charlie to rest and I hoped we could become sisters but looks like we can be sisters due to us being the only two women in this group of guys.

Bella had managed to calm down both me and Sam but not before I let out a growl at Paul for stopping Bella coming towards me. Once I had phased back to my human form I could sense Sam was starting at me in anger but I don't know why and I was not bothered. For some reason my sense where telling me I had to find Jake but I wasn't sure why I had to or if I wanted to even talk to him seen as he also had lied to me my whole life. Whilst my sense were telling me to look for Jake another smell that came across that I recognised the same smell that was near Bella when I was in wolf form.

I started shaking and growling at Paul as he was getting closer to my sister, which was not sitting right with my wolf and I didn't understand why. Bella started to walk towards me.

"Leah you need to calm down, Paul is not going to hurt me." That's when I noticed that she was standing right next to me. Is she completely out of her mind I could phase at any point and hurt her.

"Bella get away from me." I said as I moved away from her.

" Leah, everything is going to be all right. I'm not scared of you, why would I be. I am here to protect you and the pack." Bella replies as she walks towards me again.

Bella begins to tell us all about the fact that Charlie and Renee are her adoptive parents and that her parents gave her up to protect her and she knew that she belonged in La Push all along but could never understand why. Then around the same time that Sam had phased she began to feel the pull back to La Push and asked Charlie if anything wired was happening here but Charlie knew what would happen if Bella came back to early.

Whilst Bella was telling us about her story I noticed a new smell of chocolate and rain and looked up to see that Jake had joined us. I looked him straight into his eyes and that's when it happened, everything that been holding me to the earth no longer mattered all that mattered to me now was Jake first, then Bella and then my family. Jake can over towards me and gave me a bear hug which I wouldn't be able to breath normally but now I'm a wolf I have the same strength as him.

Bella called everyone to attention. " I think that we should all head back to the bonfire and send time with there families and then tomorrow we can meet and I can tell you what I know and then we can make a plan."

Another chapter. Please review.


	7. Story Time

****Summary:**** Bella is not the only supernatural creature in the world, when she returns to La Push to lay Charlie to rest. Can she fall in love with a person whilst trying to keep her secret, but what happens when the person she is falling in love has his own secret. Can they make it work and keep everyone they love safe, read more to find out.

 ** **Pairings:**** Paul/Bella

 ** **Disclaimer:**** I don't own any of the characters, they belong to Stephanie Myer.

\- Bella/Paul Bella/Paul Bella/Paul-

A/N: Sorry for being so long gone. Here is the next chapter. Please enjoy and review.

Chapter 7: Story time

Bella's POV:

We all walked back towards the bonfire to spend the rest of our time with our respective families. As I looked around at each wolf, I sensed that Paul wanted to be with me and that Jacob wanted to come and join Leah, but no was not the time for this. After the bonfire died down we all headed home after a long night. As we were walking home I looked at Leah and Seth and knew what their wolves wanted, they wanted to stretch their legs and use their new sense.

"Guys it's okay, you can phase and let your wolves out." I said. Both of them looked at and nodded their heads before phasing. Leah phases into a light grey wolf and Seth into his sandy coloured wolf. They both look so beautiful. We walking in silence and I knew soon it would be time to tell my story and why I am here now.

I stop were I am walking and Leah looks towards me. "Leah, can you contact the rest of the pack for me?" I asked her knowing she would hear and understand me even though she was in wolf form. The next sound anyone heard was Leah howling into the night signalling that the rest of the pack needed to come to us.

The next wolf to join us was a pure black wolf which I knew was Sam. He looked at all three of us, but for some reason he was starting at me, which is when I heard a growl leave Leah's body. Whatever was going on in Sam's mind she wasn't liking it one bit. I went and walked straight up to her and started to stroke her to help keep her calm, now was not the time to be fighting amongst ourselves.

The next pairs of wolves to turn up with Jacob and Paul, Jacob trotted over to Leah and Paul came to stand with me. Looking over at Jacob and Leah I could sense that they were the alpha pair and that Sam's time as alpha was coming to an end as an alpha.

After waiting a few more minutes the rest of the pack had arrived. Now that everyone was hear it was time to the share my story with them and hope they believe me and will keep it a secret for everyone's sake.

"Hey everyone. I guess you wanna hear my story. As you have guessed that I am not of this world. I was born in the spirit realm, were you ancestors reside. Your ancestors felt that there was something bad going to happen to La Push, so they sent me down to help. They sent me to live with Renee and Charlie. Oblivious Renee took me away before I could meet any of you." I said as I looked at each one of them in turn.

"So is that all there is all to your story?" Embry asked.

"No! I also know that some changes are going to happen within the pack and these changes need to happen for the pack to be strong enough to deal with what's coming." I stated.

That's when I noticed that Sam had started to shake and somewhere deep inside I knew he was close to phasing. That's also when I noticed that Paul had moved in front of me and was in a low defensive position. The rest of the pack had also circled around me, as they were protecting me from their own. I knew that this could turn into chaos but I need know how to stop it.

Thanks for reading, review and until next time.


End file.
